<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>construction (n.) by a_wonderingmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351821">construction (n.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind'>a_wonderingmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daniel gets thinky, F/M, He's also pining, Peggy Carter (mentioned) - Freeform, poor bby, pre S2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is reflecting after he asks Peggy out for that drink. He's catastrophizing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>construction (n.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just want my friend back. I want what we built back.</p>
<p>I’m so scared that she’ll not be waiting for me to be able to, that she’ll take every small friendly touch as a sign I’m not over it. I like to show all my loves with a small touch, a coffee in the morning. This all feels denied to me now, like all my gestures and words are laying on the street, fallen out of my hands as I put a respectful distance between us. I may have to collect them up again, pick them up one by one as I build our fragile bridge of friendship back. It’s going to take so much work.</p>
<p>I just want it to be simple again. I don't want to have to measure out every thought, every word, every action against it’s motivation - what do I want the outcome of this to be? Am I being selfish? Will this make her uncomfortable? Will it set a brick down or chip away at the cement holding our fragile foundation? Our easy camaraderie, the jokes on Thopmson’s behalf, now all laden with extra weight. I can no longer rest in it, be safe in it, like I used to. </p>
<p>I know I can’t go back to the way it was before, and I have to earn the trust of letting each other into the little corners again. I fear I will always compare what we rebuild to the original construction. I fear it'll always be inferior. I fear I’ll rush it. It will always take more time than I want it to, for certain. It doesn't even matter that she doesn’t feel the same, I don’t care; I just want her simple, unburdened friendship. I can’t force it, the honest structure has to reveal itself with time.</p>
<p>I hope she waits for me.</p>
<p>The letter about the promotion out west is still lying on the desk. I eye it cautiously. Perhaps I should enquire, just do a bit of investigation...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mhmm fanfiction is def a healthy way to  p r o c e s s definitely</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>